Finally Free
by Selena Cloud
Summary: I was one of his play mates in that room. I felt like a dog. I was raped since I was 13 year old. That was the day I was kidnapped and my family was killed by the man. There were 4 of us in total and we treat each other like sisters. We tried to get on his good side and find out more about him. But then I started to lose hope of being free. Until I met SVU. Book 1 (Allie Series)
1. Chapter 1

**I love SVU so much so I couldn't help myself doing a fanfic. This OC is the adopted daughter of Olivia Benson. Don't worry Noah is still gonna be in it XD. Now lets get to the story shall we? Took place in season 14**

 **~Finally Free~**

 **P** ain, pain and sadness was all I felt. I was in a small room having chains on my hands and legs. My normal blonde hair was white as snow and it was dry. My lips were dry and bleeding. My eyes were bloodshot since I haven't slept in 2 days. I was shaking like a leaf and I felt like a dog waiting for him to come back. He was my only connection to the outside world. The place I missed so much.. A single tear left my eye...The sounds of the door creaking made me flinch

"Your going out" he said and I can feel the burning sensation of his drinking on his breath as it connected to my arms. I nodded slowly as I forced up on my feet. I was only in my underwear as he forced me out of the door and I can feel the burning sensation of the bruises I was getting. I was let into a room I was given clothes. A white dress with long black boots and a black jacket. He did my hair and made sure my hair covered my black eye.

"Come on" he said as we walked outside taking in the fresh air. He held my hand to make sure I didn't run away. We walked into a school and he lead me into a library. I sat down at a table looking at the books that were in front of me. He leaned down onto my ear

"Move and your dead" he hissed before he faked a smile. He walked away doing his fake good act. I sighed. I might as well do something. I picked up a book called 'City of Bones' and started to read.

'Shadow hunters...makes me wish I was there' I thought as a small smile. I felt myself being pulled into another world. Me as another person as I read through each book following the character's P.O.V. A heard footsteps making me stop slightly. My eyes looked up to see a woman with brown hair, brown hazel eyes and her skin was like mine only less paler than how my skin was. She was wearing a blue shirt with a black jacket and black jeans with black shoes. Her brown hair was long and up to her shoulders. The woman gave me a small smile

"Hey, mind if I sit here? There was no other seats around so" She said

"No no, its fine" I said with a convincing smile "Go ahead"

She nodded before she sat down. My eyes were back onto the book.

"What your reading there?" she asked

"City of bones..Its pretty good...Never actually been reading lately" I lied. I have read some books back in the house of hell but I had to do what asked until the right time "Have you read any books Mis..."

"Benson, Olivia Benson" said the women who was slowly watching me and I thought she was thinking I was lying. No...Keep calm and focus "And Ive read books before. Some were action books that made me want my life to be like that. And Im in a action life now"

"Really?" I asked interested "Whats your job?"

"Im a detective from Special Victims Unit"

"The ones who do special cases?" I asked

She nodded with a smile but then her smiled faded away. I looked down to see my jacket slipped a bit causing one of the scars to show on my hand. I quickly pulled it up and I quickly spoke up "I have to use the bathroom"

I walked away into the bathroom and placed my hands on the sink. I cried softly as I looked at the mirror dried tears running down my face

 **~Finally Free~**

I looked outside of the bathroom door to see Benson was gone. I sighed in relief. She must have left thinking I walked out without her looking. I looked at the cell phone 'Drake' gave me. I had a text

'Meet me outside the school' it read making me feel disgusted. I walked through the building of the high school and walked out through the exit door. He was in his black car. Waiting for me. I was about to across the street when I heard a voice

"Nice to see you again. Going somewhere?"

 _'Oh shit...'_

* * *

 **~End of Chapter 1~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay the first chapter was fun but lets see Chapter 2 shall we? I might change this to M maybe...**

 **~Finally Free~**

'Im so busted' I thought as I turned slightly to see Olivia Benson walking towards me. I swallowed some air before without thinking twice...ran. My feet were hurting like crazy and my heart was beating so fast in my chest. My body wanted to stop but I didn't listen to it. I just ran.

"Come back!" Olivia shouted as she ran behind me doing a chase with me. I didn't listen as I ran and ran...and ran...Until I felt a thud in front of me and the force pushed me down. My heard hit the ground and I heard a crack. I saw Olivia by my side..The last words I heard were

"SOMEONE CALL A BUS!" She yelled

 _I was walking home from a normal day in middle school when a hand grabbed me and pushed me into a van. I screamed but no one was there to save me. I was then taken to a room and...I was raped. For a whole week I was raped. Alone...hungry...tired...I just wanted to go home...I wanted my momma but she was dead...He killed her.._

I heard slight beeping in the distance and my slow breathing. I heard a set of doors open and a pair of footsteps making my eyes open up. I saw Benson standing over me. Alone with a woman with blonde hair. The blonde looked younger than Benson as I took a good look at her. Benson smiled at me

"You awake" she said

"What happened?" I asked, my voice weak and in pain

"You fell on the sidewalk...You has a concussion" said the blonde

"Am I going to be okay?" I asked, worrying a bit on the inside

"You will be out in a week. But I have to ask about the scars and bruising on you arms and legs" Benson asked as I looked down to the ground. Tears went down my cheeks as I thought about him...him being inside of me..

"You okay?" Benson asked softly. She placed her hand on my own. It felt warm making me feel like I was safe

"My name...is Allie Quinn" I said as the both woman's eyes went wide "Ive been missing since I was 13"

"Your Allie" the blonde asked softly as she ran her hands through my hair. I nodded

"I was kidnapped...and 3 others were in the same position as well" I said as my lips shaked

"What happened?" Benson asked

I took a deep breath "We were in rooms, cold ones, with no windows...no light...no one way out...I was forced to be in chains...He would barely feed me so me and the girls would have to share the food we had when we were together...When he comes in not to deliver food...He..he"

I broke off as tears as I leaned into Detective Benson's ear. My voice was a whisper "He beat us...and then rape us...He would say the others would be worst if you dont do what he asked..He wanted us to be slaves

I pulled away as her face was pale and her eyes were wide with shock. I held my body close to me as I cried "I dont want those girls dead..Please find them...Please...I dont want them to die!"

"Well find them" the blonde said "Why dont you rest sweetie"

I nodded as they walked away. I laid on the bed before I closed my eyes

 **~Finally Free~**

 **Olivia's P.O.V**

Me and Amanda walked out the room still shaken about the information given to us

"This girl has been through hell..." I said to Amanda as she nodded.

"That girl was raped since she was 13 and by the reports from the doctors. She had a total of 3 babies. All of them in foster care" Amanda said as Finn walked towards us.

"So whats her name?" he asked

"Allie Quinn, Age 16" I said "The same Allie that went missing. Parents shot dead in point blank range"

"What did she say?" Amaro asked

"She was chained in a dark room. Barely had food..He beat her and raped her...She had a total of 3 kids..All of them in foster homes. This guy is good" I said before I looked at everyone "There are more in the house that he kept Allie in"

"We gotta find the bastard" Amanda said

"Have any leads?" Amaro said as we began to walk out of the hospital

"Witness seen Allie in the school with a male, white, wearing black glasses with a hood over his head" Amanda said

"Any video?" Finn asked

"We gotta see" I said as we walked through the streets to head to the school

 **~End of Chapter 2~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is another new chapter. Sorry I took foreverrrr**

 **~Finally Free~**

 **~Sierra's P.O.V~**

I screamed in pain as the man 'Drake' punched me in the face causing me to fall to the ground. My brown hair was a mess and I was only wearing a brown dirty short dress and I had no shoes on me. I had burns and cuts all over my body. He smirked as my roomie Katherine looked at the man with hate and disgust. Drake forced us on our feet.

"STAY IN HERE AND NEVER COME OUT! Or you will be worse!" He screamed as he threw us into cages and left the room. I never felt so scared. Katherine held me close to her as I softly cried.

"Shhhh" she whispered. Then we heard a slam from upstairs and we flinch. Quickly we went under the dirty covers and played asleep. The door was opened and a light was flashed in our eyes.

"Hey, hey...its okay your safe" said a soft female voice. Me and Katherine opened our eyes and softly turned around as we felt hands on our faces. I whimpered slightly as I saw a male above me.

"Hey, were police..." He said softly "Your safe"

"You found Tiffany and Allie?" I whispered softly as the man picked me up in his arms. I felt safe in them. He smiled softly.

"We found them" he said.

"Thank you" I whispered

 **~Allie's P.O.V~**

"There okay" I smiled at the news given to me by Olivia. She smiled slightly.

"There going back to their families now" she said before I frowned slightly.

"Where does that leave me?" I asked "I lost my mom"

"Thats where Im going to the good news" she said "Im gonna adopt you"

I froze before I looked at her in shock "Your what?"

"Adopting you"

"Your not joking right?" I asked. She shook her head before I smiled slowly and hugged her "T-t-thank you"

She slowly hugged me back as I cried

 **~Finally Free~**

I got my stuff in Olivia's apartment days later after I was released. I was able to get new clothes and slowly things were coming back to normal. Olivia walked into the room with some lunch. Which was two burgers from Burger King.

"I know its not much-" She was cut off from her phone before I slowly smirked. She took the call before she sighed

"Another rape? Dead body?" I guessed

"Both" she said simply

"Good luck, super mom" I said with a small smile as she kissed me on the forehead and left before I walked over to my cellphone and called Tiffany to hang out. I thought now my life was gonna be okay. Now my hell is about to return. But this time its a brand new person...

 **~End of Chapter~**


End file.
